Destinies
by Darth Vice
Summary: A young noble woman comes to Camelot begging for aid in protecting her kingdom. Merlin is immediately drawn to this woman. As battle plans are made Isolde and Uther butt heads more and more, while Merlin and Arthur grow closer to her. However Isolde is hiding a dangerous secret, one that could destroy all she is trying to save. Can Merlin help her or are they destined to fail?


Description: A young noble woman comes to Camelot begging for aid in protecting her kingdom. Merlin is immediately drawn to this woman but is unsure why. As battle plans are made Isolde and Uther butt heads more and more, while Merlin and Arthur grow closer to her. However Isolde is hiding a dangerous secret, one that could destroy all she is trying to save. Can Merlin help her or are they destined to fail?

A/N: Okay so this is veeeeeery AU if you don't like that don't bother reading. One thing you should know is Morganna has already turned on Uther but her betrayal didn't affect him the same as in the show. Instead he is hunting her down. This also focuses ALOT on an OC so again don't like that type of thing don't berate me with bad reviews just don't read it. Also, yes her name is Isolde but no she is not Tristan's Isolde. Completely different character. You have been warned.

Chapter One: Meetings

Merlin stood on Camelot Castle's front steps beside Arthur. It was the crack of dawn and he wanted to be back in his bed sleeping. He yawned and his breath came out in a puff of smoke. He gazed around the courtyard. It seemed that all of Camelot had dragged themselves out of bed this morning to greet their arriving guest. It was nice to see looks of excitement on their faces for a change. Too often as of late they had only reasons to fear and doubt. He wondered why the people were so excited though. From what he understood this was just a Lady making a friendly visit to old friends. He didn't see any reason to get so excited.

"Why do I have to be here for this?" He asked Arthur, stifling another yawn.

"Because if I am going to be dragged out of my warm comfortable bed at this ungodly hour than so are you."

Merlin wanted to point out that his bed was neither very warm nor very comfortable but he bit his tongue as horns blared. Everyone turned to watch as two knights clothed in gold and bearing the insignia of a phoenix entered the courtyard. Just behind them rode a hooded figure completely clothed in black and two more knights followed. The group of riders came to a halt before the assembley on the stairs. The hooded figure dismounted and approached Uther. When she stood at the foot of the stair she threw back her hood and Merlin had to stop his mouth from dropping open.

A young woman of about eighteen years stood before them. Her long deep red hair fell about her shoulders in waves and she had the greenest eyes Merlin had ever seen. Her pale skin almost had a glow about it in the sunlight. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. By the look on Arthur's face he could tell that he would agree.

She smiled a sweet smile and dropped into a deep curtsey. "King Uther."

Uther descended the stairs and took her hand, lifting her to her feet. "Lady Isolde welcome to Camelot. It has been far too long since we have seen you."

"I am honored to be a guest here. I agree it has been far too long." She glanced at Arthur with a smile. "Could this be Prince Arthur?"

"Yes, this is my son Arthur the heir to the Camelot throne." Uther beamed with pride. "You remember Isolde don't you Arthur?"

Arthur had removed the awestruck look from his face and took her hand in his, dropping a light kiss on it. "Lady Isolde you have certainly grown up since I last saw you."

"As have you."

"Well," Uther interjected. "It is wonderful to have my ward back safe in Camelot."

Merlin did a double take. He had never even heard Isolde's name mentioned before. Surly someone would have mentioned Uther having a second ward and why was she not living here in Camelot where Uther could protect her. Merlin knew the King well enough to know that he was very protective of anyone for whom he was responsible. He was very curious to find out more about this young woman. Maybe Gaius would know more about her.

Uther looked past Isolde. "But where is the rest of your guard?"

The smile on her face disappeared. "Perhaps that explanation is best left for later."

Uther looked troubled but he quickly recovered his smile. "People of Camelot tonight we celebrate the return of Lady Isolde." A cheer rose up as Uther took Isolde's hand and led her into the castle.

"I shall need to tend to my horse. He has special needs and I will not trust him with just anyone."

"Merlin could look after him." Arthur offered.

Isolde turned and gazed at Merlin and for a moment he was trapped in her green gaze. She smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you are up to the challenge? I'm afraid he is not fond of strangers so I must be present at least until he is comfortable with you."

"I would be more than happy." Merlin found that he would be very happy to help her in any way he could.

"Uther if you will excuse me for now I will see to my horse and then join you in the banquet hall."

"Of course."

Merlin watched Isolde stroke the horses neck lovingly. It was a beautiful animal. Completely black, its coat shone even in the shade of the stable. Its muscular body was of good proportion and would be an envied stead for any knight. Its eyes were the same stunning green as Isolde's. The only mar on the animal were matching scars along the animals sides. They started at the shoulders and ran straight to its mid-back.

"This is Thaydren. Like I said he is very wary of strangers so approach slowly." She held out her hand to Merlin.

Merlin slowly inched his way forward. The horse raised its eyes to him and snorted. He paused but the horse made no other movement. He began moving forward again and Isolde took hold of his hand. Merlin felt an odd thrill at the touch of her hand and it made him blush. He was glad her focus was on the horse. She placed his hand on the horses nose and Merlin began to stroke the soft fur.

She smiled at him. "He's taken to you far better than I expected. You must have a way with animals."

Merlin smiled back at her. "I don't know. Maybe."

"He'll need the usual care of any horse but he will also need a special medicine that I make personally." She explained and stepped back to observe how Thaydren responded to Merlin without her at his side. He seemed to be just fine.

"What happened to him?"

"A cruel master abused him. I took it upon myself to rescue him. The man was all too happy to part with him, for a price of course." She shrugged. "I was willing to part with it so long as I knew I had gotten him away from that man. Anyway he seems to be taking to you well. You shouldn't have trouble with him but if he acts up come and find me."

Merlin nodded. "I will M'Lady."

She grinned. "You can call me Isolde or Isa. I'm not big on titles. My parents taught me that we are all equal, no matter our station in life."

"And you believe that?" He asked as he began to brush down the horse.

She smiled again. She had a beautiful smile that made Merlin smile back. "You don't think it's possible for a noble to believe that a servant is equal to them? I'm not surprised. Not many nobles would welcome such an idea but that is because it threatens their place."

"And it doesn't threaten you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I find if you treat your people as equals they are far less likely to rise against you."

"If only Uther thought the same way." He winced as he realized he should have held his tongue.

"Don't worry Merlin." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have to agree with you but all I can do is lead by example. I can't change such a stubborn man but maybe something else will touch him in time. Or maybe not." She smiled brightly. "Now I suppose I had better not keep Uther and the others. I will see you again soon Merlin."

Merlin watched her disappear with his own bright smile. He had never expected to meet a noble born whose company he enjoyed so greatly. Arthur was only enjoyable occasionally and those occasions passed quickly and were usually replaced with snobbery and egoism. Uther was absolutely vile and every other noble he had met was pretty much the same way. Isolde was so different. He wondered how she had managed to be Uther's ward when she was so different from him.

Isolde entered the banquet hall and a rush of memories came over her. The last time she had stepped foot in the room had been five years ago at the age of thirteen. It had been a rather horrible night. Uther had been in quite a temper and as usual she had matched it with her own. She had never made things simple for Uther but then again he had never made things simple for her either. He was like a volcano and she was like a tempest trying to match it. And that night when they clashed Uther had gone too far and Isolde had finally snapped. She had decided, without Uther's permission, to go back to her kingdom to live with the regent. This had only sent Uther into a further rage and had it not been for protocol he would have had her dragged back to Camelot. However, she was old enough that it was best she began learning her role from the regent and taking on responsibilities. Since then she had not set foot back in Camelot.

Now, five years later, she had decided it was time to put the past behind them. It was time that they make peace with each other. Five years had done a lot to cool Uther down and he had been more than happy to welcome Isolde back into Camelot. She had needed the invitation so badly. Things had begun to fall apart around her. She had made an enemy and though she was a good Princess and a fine ruler she had never been one for war. She was in desperate trouble and needed Uther's guidance and the protection of Camelot. Whether she agreed with his ideas of ruling or his standing on magic, she could not deny that he knew how to protect a kingdom. His knights where renowned throughout many kingdoms.

Honestly part of her despised having to ask Uther for help but she had no choice. Her other choices for allies where either too weak or too afraid to get involved. Uther's stubbornness, egoism, and hate of anything magic made it hard for her to be around him. Her parents had taught her tolerance to all and despite Uther's best efforts he had never weeded it out of her. Hence their clashing. Though he had greeted her sweetly enough it had been very apparent to her that Uther had not changed over the years and it saddened her. She had been told that he had been a good man once. Kind and gentle but the death of his wife had done much to change him.

She entered the Hall and everyone stood out of respect. She nodded her acknowledgment and took the seat to the left of Uther, once the spot of Morganna. Isolde had such fond memories of Morganna but she had heard through the traveling gossip that her childhood friend had gone down a dark path. Had Uther not been so hard hearted toward the magical community this all could have been avoided, another mark against him in Isolde's book. Morganna's downfall had been inevitable in this place. And the results of her betrayal were visible everywhere. From her seat that usually remained empty, to the extra guards posted.

"So Isa how is the kingdom?"

She heard the condescension in his voice. "So far everything is well. The people are of course frightened but they are managing to keep their spirits up. They of course did not want me to travel here but they understood this was a request I had to make in person."

"Well you know Isolde if you would stop turning down every marriage proposal that came along you would have a husband to deal with these matters."

She had to suppress rolling her eyes. "I will not marry a man I do not love and ruling the kingdom is not too much for me to handle."

"It seems it is if you can not defend it."

She felt the anger rising and she tried her best to keep the edge out of her voice. "You know very well my kingdom is a small one and does not have the man power to defend against such a force. Even you in my position would have to call for aide."

Uther smiled as you would at a little child. "Perhaps you are right. But come these discussions are for a later time. Let us enjoy this wonderful breakfast."

"I knew I made a mistake coming back here!" Isolde raged while Arthur and Merlin watched her pace back and forth. "Can you believe the way he spoke to me? He would never dare speak that way to any other visiting noble."

"Yes but Isa you have to understand he still sees you as that little girl he raised for three years. He still considers himself somewhat of a father figure to you." Arthur tried to reason with her.

"Well I am not that little girl anymore. I am a ruler in my own right and he has no right to treat me that way. And by the way he was never my father and, even if he had been, a father should never belittle their child."

Arthur stood and took her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. "That is just the way my father is. If you want to make an alliance you are going to have to learn to deal with it."

Isolde felt like pouting but she was too old for that so instead she sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. You can't always choose who you have to work with." She rubbed her forehead. "I have a splitting headache would you mind if I borrow your man servant and have him escort me to Giaus?"

"Feel free but be warned he may get lost on the way and find the tavern instead."

Isolde saw Merlin open his mouth to say something but then thought better and held his tongue. "I'll take my chances." She grinned.

"You like Arthur don't you?" Isolde asked. "Despite everything in a way you see him as a friend."

"Who Arthur? No I hate the git." He smiled jovially.

Isolde gave him a little shove. "Be serious. Despite his jabs you manage yet to see what truly is in his heart. I respect that Merlin. It's not something many people can do."

"Yeah it's gotten me really far with him."

"Don't worry Merlin. I can read people too and even though he can be an awful bore like his father, stubborn like his father, egotistic like his father but Arthur is not his father. There is kindness and compassion there. And I can tell he considers you a friend as well."

"He has a great way of showing it."

"He was raised to believe you are so below him that you could never be friends. Uther raised his son to believe what he believes but Arthur is starting to question those beliefs. He can't hold him under his thumb forever. Arthur is too noble to lead like his father has."

Merlin felt a pang. "You seem to like him an awful lot as well."

"For three years Arthur was in all fairness my brother. I played with him, I fought with him, I saw how even at a young age he had trouble stomaching some of his father's commands. I could see a chance for Camelot. I love him like a sister and pray for his safety." They had reached Gaius' door and Isolde turned to motion to be quiet.

She slowly opened the door and spotted Gaius working at one of the tables with his back turned to her. She inched forward lifting her skirts so they wouldn't swish and give her away. She leaped forward and clapped her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Well," Gaius said with a smirk. "By the smell of cherry blossom I would hope not Merlin or Arthur. So I am going to say Isa."

She removed her hands and stepped to the front to give him I hug. "I saw you this morning but you disappeared so quickly."

"You had more important things to deal with."

"More important than you? Never!"

"I see you've met Merlin."

"Oh yes we're getting on quite well and I didn't want to say anything before but I have a feeling I know why. Am I right?" She directed the question at Gaius.

He hesitated but then nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Isolde lifted her hand, her eyes flashed gold and the fire lit in the fireplace. "I have magic too."


End file.
